Football
by foreverunloved
Summary: A M&M fan fic, not really much about football just barely comes in to topic at one point so if you hate foot ball, don't think it's just about foot ball, because it's not O o trust me. :3 a story about how Mello tells Matt he loves him! Daw How cute! X3


^-------------------^ Hiya...

So... How you all doin out there? :3... I haz an evil plan... I shall... WRITE ANOTHER FAN FIC XDDD BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA~

o.o... ok... tis not that evil... ^^' cuz... =___=' I don't know what I'm going to write yet... D:

• Thinking * _ OK umm... O_o... can't think of anything... : D Umm... * mind wanders off in to la la Matt and Mello land * Well... shall think of an idea soon... O_O ok... something serious... =___='... Ok so... Matt haz joined the football team, and yah... :3 you shall see! ( O_o hate the idea of matt playing football... XD but there ish a plus side.)

---------------------------------START---------------------------------

Matt had just finished a big game, and thanks to him they won. ( : D... * knows NOTHING about football * ) He walked back in to the locker room, and Mello watched from the side lines. Mello sat at the edge of the bleachers, arms folded, a blank look on his face. He had forgotten how cold it was this time of year, and hadn't brought a jacket. He was there, in the cold, on the bleachers, in tight leather pants and a vest, waiting to be able to be with Matt. Matt had no idea that his best friend had feelings for him, and Mello didn't plan on letting him know. Matt changed quickly while the cheerleaders did a cheer on the field. When he came out, he was back in his normal clothes. A black and white stripped long sleeve shirt, long black gloves, orange tinted goggles over his eyes, a warm vest, jeans, a wallet chain, and big bad ass boots to top it off. He stepped back out on the field with the rest of the team, and the cheerleaders swarmed him like bees. They all were hugging him, touching him, being close to him... all the things Mello wanted to be able to do. Mello just sat there and watched, a sad look on his face as the anger toward the cheerleaders built up inside him. Why did Matt have to have so many fan girls? Maybe if he didn't, Mello wouldn't be so nervous about telling Matt how he really felt. Mello watched as he walked away with one of the girls. He didn't want to get left behind, so he got up, and ran after Matt.

"Matt~" He saw him by the car, the girl in his arms. He stopped a few feet away from Matt and whoever the girl was. Matt turned his head to look at Mello.

"Yah...?" Matt had an arm around the brown haired girls waist, and a hand on her cheek.

"N-Nothing..." Mello started to walk away, seeing Matt probably didn't want to get interrupted.

"I-I can see you're busy... I'll leave..." Mello shook as a gust of wind came down and blew his hair in his face.

"Err..." Matt looked at Mello then at the girl in front of him then he heard Mello scream. He looked over and saw that Mello was soaking wet. Mello wasn't moving except for shivering. Matt let go of the girl, and ran over to Mello, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Mello, are you ok?" The girl crossed her arms at being left behind. Mello quickly turned his head, his hair slapping his face and he made a funny face because of it. Matt moved the hair out of his face for him for, and Mello blushed, and Matt just thought he was seeing things. Matt turned around and pulled Mello toward the car.

"Come on..." Mello followed nonchalantly. Matt let go of Mello's wrist, and Mello got in on the car, sitting in the passengers seat, cold and wet. He watched as Matt kissed the girl on the cheek, and she walked away angry. How could she be unhappy getting a kiss from Matt? If that was Mello he wouldn't care if he didn't mean it or if he just did it to get him to do something... but she was ungrateful and it was killing Mello. He was ready to out of the car right now, lecture her, and kick her ass. He waited for Matt to get back in the car. Matt sighed and looked at Mello while getting out a cigarette and lighting it.

"What happened? A car?" Mello nodded his head, and closed his eyes.

"Cold?" Mello nodded his head again, and folded his arms as he shivered. Matt got on the road and started in the direction of their apartment. They were sharing an apartment for a couple reasons. One, they are best friends. Two, It's cheaper then getting separate apartments. Three, their parents wanted them to... not to also mention the fact that Mello wanted to be closer to Matt. They pulled in to the parking lot after what seemed only like 30 seconds to Mello. He felt Matt grab his wrist, and he jumped.

"M-Matt!" He opened his eyes to see the red head only inches away from his face.

"What? I was just trying to see if you were awake..."

"Oh..." Mello waited for Matt to back off, then he got out of the car, shutting the red door behind him. He followed Matt up three flights of stairs, and to a big green door. He heard Matt open it.

"Damn it's cold in here..." Matt rushed over to the heater and noticed it was broken.

"Hey... you should go get changed... you don't want to get sick." Mello nodded his head again, and stepped in to the bedroom on the left. He looked around at the neat tidy bedroom, painted blue with black curtains in the window, tidy white sheets and blankets on the bed. He opened up the door to the closet, and got out some new dry clothes. He got out the sweat pants he usually wore to bed, but this time he also got out a long sleeved black sweater, much like the one he used to wear as a child. He slipped them on, and went back out, where he saw Matt getting out blankets and putting them on the couch.

"Matt... What the hell are you doing?" Mello brushed a piece of blond hair out of his eye, and wandered closer to the couch.

"The heater's broken... we gotta stay warm don't we?" Matt smiled innocently and Mello blushed at the sight, walking to the kitchen to get out a chocolate bar. He looked in the normal cabinet where he kept his chocolate, and saw there was none.

"Matt... Where's my chocolate?" He started franticly searching though the rest of the wood cabinets.

"Aren't they in the cabinet?"

"No..."

"Then I guess we're out..." Mello froze in place, and turned to look at Matt.

"No... go to the store NOW and get me some chocolate." Mello inched his way out of the kitchen where he saw Matt arranging the blankets neatly on the couch.

"No... I"m working on this. Can't you live a day without chocolate?" Matt knew the answer to that... but asked anyway. Maybe he could possibly live this one time without it?

"Dammit Matt, you know me. I can NOT live a fucking day without chocolate. Now go get me some now, or I'm taking your precious car and getting some myself.

"No no no no no... you're not." Matt grabbed Mello by the waist which made Mello stop in his tracks immediately.

"M-Matt let go of me..." Mello struggled ageist the gamers grip.

"No. I'm not letting you go out there..."

"No, just let go! You smell like cheap perfume too from those stupid cheerleaders." Mello finally made his way out of Matt's tight grip.

"Aright... sorry... just... go get your chocolate.. I'll go take a shower if that'll make you feel better." Matt let his arms drop back down to the side and tossed his car keys to Mello.

"Just... be careful with it."

"Dammit Matt, I won't wreck the stupid car..." Mello left quickly, almost slamming the door on his way out. Matt ignored the little argument they just had, and went to the bathroom to take his shower. .He started the water, then undressed. He stepped in to the burning hot water, flinching as it touched his skin. He wet his hair after getting used to the temperature, and reached down for his shampoo. He squeezed some in to his hand and made it sudsy in his hair. He rinsed the bubbles out, his hair now smelling like "Tropical Rain Forest". He reached for his wash cloth, and got it soapy before washing his body in the coconut scented soap. Once doing everything else necessary in the shower, and turned off the water, and stepped out, reaching for his dark red towel. He dried his hair and body, then wrapped the towel around his thin waist. As he was walking to the kitchen to get a quick drink before getting dressed, Mello had just walked in. Not hearing the water running he called out:

"Matt... I'm back..." He almost dropped his bag of chocolate bars when he saw Matt walking through the living room almost naked.

"M-Matt!" He ran up to Matt, pushing him back in the direction of his bedroom.

"Wha-"

"Go get dressed dammit. Don't just walk around the house half naked!" Mello was blushing bright red, but Matt couldn't see so he didn't care for now. Once Matt had gotten in to his room, Mello sighed in relief, and walked over to the couch. He sat down, pulling his knees in to his chest. He had a dark chocolate bar in his hand, and opened it, quickly took a bite, almost finishing a third of it right then. He let the creamy substance melt in his mouth, and swallowed as he heard Matt's door opening. He turned his head to look at him, but had to quickly turn it away again, afraid of Matt seeing the blush on his face from seeing him shirtless.

"Matt I told you to get dressed."

"Well, I'm out of clean shirts." Mello flinched as he felt Matt sit down next to him.

"Well..." Matt stood back up, and went to go get himself a beer. When he returned he also had his PSP in his hand. He walked back over, and then sat next to Mello once more, and pulled a blanket over the both of them. Mello watched Matt turn on his PSP in silence. He didn't say anything, and was resisting the temptation to to lay his head on Matt's shoulder. He looked really funny. He was dazed out in his own little world, but still looked mad and serious at the same time, his head was slightly tilted toward Matt, and he looked like he was about to fall asleep. As Matt passed another level on his game, he looked over to Mello to see if he was cold.

"You look spaced out." Mello quickly jumped at the sound of Matt's voice.

"W-What?" Mello, his eyes wide, and looking at Matt's chest. Matt looked at Mello, and decided that they needed to do something together. Matt saved his game, and turned it off. Mello gave him a questioning look, then watched as Matt got up and turned the television on.

"What... are you doing?" Matt pulled out his old Sega Genesis and got out his Sonic the hedgehog 2 game. He pulled it out as far as it would go, and got both controllers.

"I challenge you..." Matt turned on the game, and adjusted the volume.

"To what? A video game? About some furry creature? You're kidding right?" Mello raised an eyebrow at him, and watched as he sat back down and took a sip of his beer.

"Yep. That's exactly what I'm doing." Mello sat there, his arms crossed. Matt handed him a controller.

"So... what do I do...?" Matt set the game to one player mode but had it so Mello could control Tails.

"Here..." Matt wrapped an arm around Mello, and placed his hands on Mello's. Mello's heart skipped a beat, and he stiffened. Matt moved Mello's fingers like he was a doll. He had complete control over him.

"This is how you move. Put these fingers here... and this is how you jump. Rev roll is if you hold down the down button and jump at the same time, let go and you roll. ( o.o I have no idea if that's what it's called... but if you have ever played it you should know what I mean... that's just what I have called it sense I was little... correct me if you like ^^' ) Does it make sense.?" Mello slightly shook his head, and waited for Matt to remove his arm and hands.

"Good." Matt let go, and put his hands on his own controller. He started the game, and went slower then usual to make sure that Mello could follow along. They got about half way through the first level, and Mello got himself killed.

"DAMMIT! What the fuck is wrong with this game?" Mello threw his controller on to the floor.

"How can you stand to play these games?"

"Nothings wrong with it, you just can't step on the spikes." Matt picked the controller up again, and passed the level for the both of them.

"Ok... so now you understand how the game works... now here comes the challenge I mentioned." Mello looked over to Matt, and put the controller on Matt's leg.

"No... I'm not playing this game anymore..."

"So you're admitting that I win? " Mello had started getting up, but sat right back down as soon as he heard Matt's final sentence.

"Alright... What's the challenge?" Matt switched it to two player mode so they could play against each other.

"Alright... you have to beat me once. Go." Matt quickly got the game underway, already getting pretty far only as Mello found where his fingers belonged on the controller.

"M-Matt! That's not fair!" Matt collected a bunch of rings, and stopped and waited for Mello to get a little farther to give him a chance. Mello was slowly making his way along, he died a few times and Sonic was tapping his foot getting impatient, waiting for Matt to make him move. Once Matt passed the halfway point, Matt continued on.

"You're half way there Mello~" Matt laughed, and bumped Mello with his elbow.

"You're still going to win, it's not like I had a chance in the first place..." Mello had a glare glued on his face. Matt passed the finish line, and watched as Mello made his way along. Mello passed a checkpoint, but jumped over it thinking it would kill him.

"You're supposed to jump on that you know..." Mello paused the game to look at Matt.

"Oh really...? Then why don't you just pass this level for me so we can get on with our lives?" Matt laughed, and grabbed a hold of Mello's arm. He put his other arm around Mello's waist, and pulled him in to his lap.

"M-Matt! What are y-you doing?!?" Mello flailed his arms around trying to get out of Matt's grip.

"I'm just helping you!" Matt separated his legs, and held Mello still with his knees.

"God Mello just calm down!" Matt had his arms around Mello, and it felt like a hug, Mello was blushing more then he ever wanted to, and because Matt was so close, he was worried that he would see. Once Mello finally calmed down, he let go, and picked the controller back up. Matt repositioned Mello between his legs, and made sure they were both comfortable, although Mello was more then uncomfortable for more then one reason. Mello waited for Matt to do something, and finally after a minute, Matt grabbed Mello's hands, and placed them on the controller. He helped Mello through the level quickly. Matt had been focusing on the game, and was giving Mello tips the whole time. Mello didn't listen to a word Matt said, he was focusing on, not blushing, not trying to get out of Matt's grip, not sweating, not hugging Matt, not snuggling up to him, not kissing him, not raping him, or doing everything that he had wanted to do for so many years now. Now that Matt was finally this close, he was in Matt's arms... but... not for the reasons he wanted.

"Are you ready to try your self?" Matt asked, turning himself a little to look at Mello. Mello jumped at first, confused, then she processed what he had said, and thought about what to say.

"N-No... I'll just die again." Mello started to push himself off of Matt, and Matt's arms went around him again before Matt realized he was trying to leave. He pulled Mello as close as he was before, and he put his arms around Mello's waist, but instead of his hands on Mello, they were back on the controller. He had switched it back to one player mode, and had already gotten half way through the first level.

"Umm... Matt...?" Mello fidgeted a little, trying to clue Matt in on the fact that he wanted to leave and just go to bed.

"Hmm?" Matt was focusing on the second level now, he already had 5 lives.

"Can... I...?" Mello started to get up again, it being hard with Matt's arm there. Matt paused the game, and pulled Mello back on him.

"No~ You're keeping me warm!" Matt made a little pouty face.

"I'm glad to know the only useful thing I do around here is be your blanket." Matt gave him a playful glare as he started the game again.

"Oh come on Mello, you know you're more then that." Mello just rolled his eyes, and watched Matt zoom through the game. Mello just sat there, day dreaming of all the things he could do now. An hour went by, Matt just finished the game, and Mello's head had fallen on to Matt's warm shoulder. Matt turned the T.V. off with the remote control. He couldn't sleep, but he thought Mello was asleep so he didn't want to disturb him. After 2 hours Mello also was awake. Matt's even steady breathing made him believe that Matt was dreaming. Mello slowly re positioned himself so that he was facing Matt, and laying on him. Matt didn't move an inch. Mello laid there, staring at Matt's soft pale flawless face. He looked so calm. His eyes were covered by the goggles he wore too often. Mello reached to hands up, and carefully pulled the goggles off of his face. He examined the goggles that were now in his hand. They just looked like normal goggles off of Matt, but when on him, they were something special. He set them on the table, and looked back up at the red head. His head was resting on Matt's bare chest. He wished they could fall asleep like this every night, but have Mello's pleasure of it not be secret.

"Matt..." Mello wanted so badly to kiss him now, to tell him how he felt. He figured, _he was asleep, so why would he care? It's not like it's his first kiss..._ Mello leaned forward a little, making their lips only about two inches away from each-other. He thought it over again, did he really want his first kiss to be with Matt while he was sleeping? He wouldn't ever get a chance to kiss him again, so why not? There would never be anyone else that he loved like this. He decided he would. He leaned forward, and pressed their lips together, making it last as long as he wanted. He eventually pulled away, and slowly laid his head back on to his chest. He thought about it, it felt so wonderful.

"Mello... I'm not asleep." Mello went wide eyed. He froze, his face went white like snow, and he felt colder then ever. Matt sat up a little, and put an arm around Mello's shoulders. Mello could hardly feel the movement, he was waiting for Matt to yell at him, and give him a speech about how he wasn't gay, and that he would never have feelings for his best friend. He was waiting to get punched, and kicked off the couch, and watch Matt storm off to his room and not talk to him for a few days.

"Mello..." Matt pulled Mello up, with the intention of making it so they could have eye contact. Mello closed his eyes and much as he could, scrunching up his face in the process.

"Mello... open your eyes." Mello shook his head, he quickly tried getting up, but Matt grabbed him, pulling them both on the floor, Matt on top of Mello. Mello quickly grabbed a blanket, trying to hide himself. Matt just grabbed the blanket away, and looked at him.

"Mello, please just open your eyes." Mello tried escaping again, wiggling out of Matt's grip. Matt lunged for him, and missed, only getting a hold of Mello's pants. Matt pulled on them, trying to make Mello fall, and instead his pants did. Mello screamed with suddenly not having any clothing on his lower half. Matt quickly let go of Mello's pants, but got a good look at Mello before turning his head away. Once Matt heard Mello running away again, Matt got back up, chasing after him. Mello was running to his room, and Matt got his hand into the door before Mello could shut it. He pried it open, and let himself inside. Mello retreated to the bed, backing up as much as he could.

"M-Matt..." He followed him on to the bed, creeping up to him like a cat hunting a mouse. ( X3 * **suddenly imagines Matt and Mello like a cat and mouse** * _ omfg they be so cuuuuuuuuuuuute~) Matt came closer and closer to Mello, until he was on top of Mello again. Mello was trying to kick him off, and he stopped as he felt Matt bring their lips together again. Mello squeaked, and blushed bright red.

"M-Matt! D-do you realize what you're doing?" Matt put an arm behind Mello's back, and set the other on his chest.

"Oh course I do... I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't." Mello was frozen, his hands on either side of his head like he was being held there. Matt kissed his cheek, and trailed his lips down Mello's exposed neck.

"M-Matt... I... b-but.. y-you just.. b-but.. c-c..." Mello continued stuttering as Matt took his action.

"It's ok Mello, I'm obviously not mad." Matt moved his free hand and set it on Mello's pink cheek. Matt looked down at Mello, thinking, trying to process everything through his head. He may be acting cool, but his mind was spinning, He doubted that Mello knew that he had liked Mello for years, but just hid it the best he could. Mello's mind went blank, he didn't know what to do, what to think a bout, what to say... He waited for Matt to take an action, and after Matt hadn't moved for a few minutes, he slowly opened his eyes again, noticing that Matt was looking out the window and staring at the moon. He moved his hand up, and brushed it through Matt's red locks, and then let his arm fall limp around his neck. Matt quickly turned to look at Mello as he did so, and smiled. He leaned his head down, and placed a passionate kiss on Mello's lips, it lasting longer then the first kiss they shared. Mello didn't move, he was frozen like a statue, and Matt just giggled at that. He laid his head down on Mello's chest, making it go up and down as Mello breathed. Matt quickly fell asleep, quite comfortable having the man he loved under him, in a snuggly position. Mello laid there, happy thoughts running through his mind, wishing he had told Matt sooner... He looked down at Matt... his Matt, and noticed he had fallen asleep on his chest. He brushed his hand through Matt's hair again, and smiled. He wrapped his arms around Matt's neck, and kissed the top of his head, before falling asleep also.

The next morning Mello awoke to no Matt on him... had it been a dream?

"M-Matt...?" Mello got up, and saw Matt coming out of the bathroom, just a towel around his waist.

"Good morning~" Matt stepped forward, pulling Mello close, and put his arms around his waist.

"M-Matt! Y-You're in just a towel!!!" Matt looked down at himself, then back up at Mello and shrugged.

"Would you rather I be in less?" Mello turned dark red, and gulped, looked down at Matt.

"W-W... n-no... I-I... e-eh..." Mello studdered like always. Matt kissed Mello, and held him as close as he could, starting the morning out better then Mello could ever hope. Matt kept his hands around Mello's waist, the only thing keeping Matt's towel up was Mello being pressed agenst him. Mello slowly snaked his arms around Matt's neck, and he brushed a hand through Matt's damp hair. Mello leaned forward again, and placed a little peck on Matt's lips, and then rested his chin on Matt's warm shoulder.

----------------END-----------------

o.o wow... sorry that was such a crappy ending... idk what happened... just... RAN OUT OF CREATIVE JUICES! O_o you have to wonder where the phrase came from... cuz I mean really _ did someone squeese something and juice come out and then someone used that as insperation... : D That gives me so many ideas... but changing the subject XDDD so yah... I really hope you enjoyed this fan fic~ D: I'm sorry this took so long to write _ was just being lazy~


End file.
